We Belong Together
by PurplePickles213
Summary: This is actually the story of my life but with Shake It Up. Cece has a huge crush on Deuce, but does he like her back? Stink at summaries Dece all the high school drama :
1. Chapter 1

**We Belong Together**

**Hi, so new story! Have you noticed that awkward line-dot thing next to we like /\ right up there. LOL! Okay anyway so I thought I would gift you all with a new story! What is unique about this story is that this is my life story, I swear. Anyway I have four best friends so its Rocky and three other girls… Deuce is based off of a boy I know. Okay, so I hope you enjoy, and We Belong Together is my song that I listen to all the time with this boy. Enjoy **

**Cece's POV**

"Are you sure you are ready?" Mom wondered once more.

"I'm fine! I got this! How different can it be than middle school?" I challenged, gazing out the window to see a huge high school. I'm fine, I'm fine….

Mom scrunched her nose. "Good luck my grown lady."

"I'll try to survive the real-world jungle," I replied, hopping out the door.

"I love you!" Mom called. I cringed. A boy next to me who looked like a junior started laughing.

"I love you!" he mocked.

"Love you too!" I said to him, killing him with kindness (and sarcasm).

The boy stepped back and I strutted past him. If this is what the jungle is like then bring it!

"Cece!" a voice behind me squealed.

I knew that voice. Rocky!

"Roc!" I yelled, running to her. She gave me a hug. We began to walk up together to the school. Gold lettering scattered across the brick wall of the school read out: _High School West._

"Why is it that the high school is always north, south, east, or west?" I wondered aloud.

"Good point," Rocky agreed.

We laughed and walked in the school together. The school was flooded with different varieties of kids. Irish, Italian, Chinese, African, Japanese, etc. kids were walking down the hallway, rushing to get to class.

"Whoa!" Rocky called, sticking her arm out to block me.

We waited there until we decided to be aggressive and jump into the flow. We were pushed straight down the hallway.

I began to get claustrophobic when Rocky asked, "So, what's your homeroom?"

"Um...," I hesitated, checking my schedule. "Room 213."

"Oh, mine is room 187! We are so far apart with our last names!" Rock groaned over the loud noise.

"Too bad," I agreed.

"Well, here is room 187. If I can get out of here than I can get to it…" Rocky said, pushing through the crowds.

"Good luck!" I called to her.

"We will survive this jungle!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. I did the same and we laughed.

Now I was all alone… 

"Yo, Red!" somebody called. I turned to see Rocky's brother coming up to me.

"Hey, Ty!" I greeted, relieved to see him.

"Scared of your first day?" Ty wondered.

"A little," I admitted.

"It's okay. Only the teachers will beat you if you do something wrong," Ty joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and there is a pool on the roof!" Ty added.

"You are a man of jokes today, aren't you?" I laughed.

"The seniors will eat you," Ty joked.

"You're pushing it," I threatened.

We laughed together before we reached 213.

"This is my stop. Where are you headed?" I asked.

"415," Ty said.

"Good luck with your third year," I wished.

"Good luck getting eaten by the seniors!" he replied. I rolled my eyes and laughed before walking in with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

In the front of the class stood an old lady with blond curly hair She wore a red sweater, and beamed at me when I walked in. I awkwardly smiled back.

I plopped down in a seat next to a brunette with a large purple rose in her hair. I could feel the awkwardness in the air. I threw my backpack down on the floor and relaxed.

"Boys and girls, please remove your backpacks from the lines so I can walk through," my homeroom teacher announced.

Everybody began to push their backpacks under their desk.

"I love how everybody moves their backpack," the girl commented.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. I looked away to stare at the popular girls. They twirled their hair as they gathered close, gossiping.

"My name is Mrs. Kasey," the teacher announced. Kids didn't listen as they threw paper airplanes, wrote on the chalkboard, and screamed, running around.

"Um, should I take attendance?" Mrs. Kasey suggested.

"No!" some kid booed, followed by snickers.

"Karen?" Kasey called.

"Here," somebody peeped.

"Julia?"

"Here!" the girl next to me said.

"Jason?"

"Here!"

"Cece?"

"Present!" I called, making the students laugh.

"I can already tell you're a trouble maker," Kasey muttered.

"Wow, it normally takes them like ten minutes," I joked. The class laughed again.

"That is enough Cece Jones. Jordyn?"

"You're funny," Julia commented.

"Thanks, I try," I said, flipping my hair.

"What's your next class?" Julia asked.

"Safety?" I said.

"Oh, mine is choir. Here, switch schedules," Julia suggested. We switched, and Julia examined.

"Aha! We have language arts together! Third period!" Julia claimed.

"Cool!" I said.

"Awesome," Julia agreed.

The bell rang with a buzz. The kids hopped form their seats and raced to the door.

"See you in third period?" Julia asked.

"See you then," I confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2Goodbye My Friends?

Hey everybody. So I don't think I am going to continue this story. It is not that popular and I don't like it either. So, I need your feedback. Should I continue?


End file.
